stjerneklartfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Koserein/The We Are One March
Hi, guys! I think everyone by now knows about the situation with the Precinct and the half-breedsan whatnot. There's a ton of chances for adults to become involved with the expansion, but something many of us realized is that... there isn't much for students. Because of this, I pitched the idea of a march to AI, and they agreed to it! From an IC perspective, this march was organized by seventh years Leta Elder, Caera Dea and Margaux Lefévre. More details are included below, so keep reading! IC Reveal It's just before dinner when Headmaster Chevalier informs the student body someone has something important to announce. Previously filled with excited chatter, the Great Hall falls silent, waiting for the announcement to come. Shortly afterwards, seventh year Slytherin student Leta Elder rises and approaches the podium the Headmaster himself had been in just several moments ago. She clears her throat before she begins speaking. :"As we all know, the Wizarding World is currently in great social turmoil. Half-breeds are being targeted, innocent civilians are being murdered in cold blood, and the world as we know it is changing, devolving, regressing. People like you and I are being targeted because they had the misfortune of being bitten by a vampire or wolf. People like you and I are being denied jobs simply because they love someone with the same genitals - or worse yet, for being born in the wrong body. Minister Fitzgerald is a corrupt businessman who bought his way into becoming our Minister for Magic. He and his goons have infiltrated our government. Where hope once thrived, fear has taken over. "One person can make a change, but I know deep down, many of us are eager to contribute to the efforts in the fight for equality. It's not fair - not for all half-breeds and not for us - to be denied jobs, to be banned from the muggle world, to be forced to radically change our way of living to accommodate a sexist, homophobic, racist, corrupt politician's agenda. One person may be able to make a change, but together, we can ensure these marginalized groups know we see them as our equals, and thus stand with them in these dark times. But words alone are not enough. We need to take our fight to the streets. We need to make sure the Minister and everyone who agrees with his policies know how we feel about it, and how we won't back down. Nobody deserves to feel inferior. Nobody. It's with great pride that I'm announcing the first We Are One March. Beginning at the Entrance Gates, continuing down to Hogsmeade, moving towards Lincliff City, and finishing in the Ministry itself. It doesn't matter if you're a fifth year, if you're a third year, if you're even a first year. This is your home as much as it is ours. Because Headmaster Chevalier agreed this is an important movement, he has agreed to providing all students with special permission to attend these marches. They'll begin on Friday, 16 March 2040 at the Entrance Gates until '''seven PM.' All students will be expected back on school grounds by eight. On Saturday, we'll take to the streets in Lincliff City with our trusted faculty until eight PM, and on Sunday, we'll do both routes and end with a visit to the Ministry building, returning at approximately seven PM.'' I know some of you will be reluctant to go, but we're conting on you. All of you. We need you, and we need your voice. One person can make a change, but all of us - we can do so much more. These policies are not humane. They infringe on these people's rights as citizens. The Precinct needs to fall. Fitzgerald bought his way in. It's time we kick him out. Thank you." OOC Details *Any student in their first to seventh year may attend all three marches, as Headmaster Chevalier has given permission to attend despite normal age restrictions. **Aside from the students, adults are welcome to attend! In fact, they're encouraged to do so. Depending on how many people attend, something may come of it IC! *During the OOC week this takes place, Hogsmeade Grounds, Lincliff Square and Ministry of Magic - Entry Points/Atrium will serve as the main hubs for these roleplays during Day 1, Day 2 and Day 3 respectively. **There will be a general section, but beneath any duo or group can create a header for an exclusive RP, as all other events. *This will be taking place in Week 7, tentatively speaking. (A confirmation will be posted in the coming weeks once we have a better idea of how it works out with the IC Calendar.) **You'll have an entire week to RP in the marches! *Be creative! Think about everything that's going on, make a poster, and RP! **'Everyone is encouraged to design posters and publish them in the wiki, but this is not mandatory.' Conclusion In conclusion, there will be a march happening because of everything that's been going on lately in the IC world. From the moment this blog is published, it is public knowledge, so feel free to mention it in roleplays and have your characters discuss it amongst themselves! If you have any questions, please let me know and I'll be more than happy to help you out! Category:Blog posts